kallenbearrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Translated
"Willow (CORRECT ENGLISH)" Willow, weep for me Bow your tallest tree Down to the infamous hands Of someone no one understands I'm not unique in this It's based on none but my mistake At night I lie awake Thinking of all the hearts I'd happily break It's cruel I know At least they tell me so Well someone lock me up and throw away the key Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, willow That I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Willow, weep for me Don't think I don't see This life I'm living in two But still it's something I must do I'm not unique in this Nor am I special, sweet or kind I court a thousand smiles Yet I keep my own to hide behind It's cruel I know At least they tell me so Well someone lock me up and throw away the key Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, willow That I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Slander and distension They're parlor games to me Papers overrun with lies too mad to mention You say they never hurt you No consequence, I'm happy We're much too far above it all But oh no, that's not true These wicked pastimes take their toll These tyrant vices break your soul Deliver me from all I am And all I never want to be I love you (Oh willow, willow, willow) Doubt me not Rewrite this plot for all to see And I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours Bend your branches to the ground and hold me close Let me harmonize with all we knew Share your sympathy and weep for me Oh, willow, heal the hearts I've broken Make me pure and start my song anew For I only write love songs To those whom I don't love I only reach for him Who's tied to someone else's glove That which I hold inside Which I admire and deride Which I protect and hide is yours ----- GERMAN TRANSLATION Weide, weine um mich Beuge deinen größten Baum herab zu den berüchtigten Händen von Jemanden den Niemand versteht Ich bin nicht ohnegleichen damit Es beruht auf nichts als auf meinem Fehler In der Nacht liege ich wach denkend an all die Herzen die ich geschickterweise gebrochen habe Es ist grausam, ich weiß Letztendlich sagten sie es mir auch Nun sperrt mich Jemand ein und wirft den Schlüssel weg denn ich schäme mich nicht, oh nein Oh, Weide Dass ich nur Liebeslieder schreibe für die Jenigen die ich nicht liebe Ich reiche nur nach ihm, der in festen Händen Anderer ist Das, was ich in mir bewahre was ich schätze und verspotte was ich schütze und verstecke ist deins Weide, weine um mich Glaube nicht ich erkenne nicht das Leben dass ich zwiegespalten lebe Aber es ist noch immer etwas, was ich tun muss Ich bin nicht ohnegleichen damit Ich bin weder besonders, noch herzlich, noch gütig Ich buhle um tausend Lächeln dennoch behalte ich mein Eigenes um mich dahinter zu verstecken Es ist grausam, ich weiß Letztendlich sagten sie es mir auch Nun sperrt mich Jemand ein und wirft den Schlüssel weg denn ich schäme mich nicht, oh nein Oh, Weide Dass ich nur Liebeslieder schreibe für die Jenigen die ich nicht liebe Ich reiche nur nach ihm, der in festen Händen Anderer ist Das, was ich in mir bewahre was ich schätze und verspotte was ich schütze und verstecke ist deins Rufmord und Zwietracht sind Gesellschaftsspiele für mich Zeitungen sind überfüllt mit Lügen zu verrückt zum sie zu erwähnen Du sagst, dass sie dich nicht verletzen Keine Konsequenzen, ich bin glücklich Wir stehen weit über all dem Aber ach nein, das ist nicht wahr Dieser Zeitvertreib nimmt seinen Zoll Diese tyrannischen Untugenden zerbrechen deine Seele Entbinde mich von allem was ich bin und alles, was ich nicht sein möchte Ich liebe dich (Oh Weide, Weide, Weide) Zweifel nicht an mir Schreibe diese Handlung um, dass es Alle sehen können Dass ich nur Liebeslieder schreibe für die Jenigen die ich nicht liebe Ich reiche nur nach ihm, der in festen Händen Anderer ist Das, was ich in mir bewahre was ich schätze und verspotte was ich schütze und verstecke ist deins Krümme deine Äste zu Boden und halte mich eng fest Lass uns im Einklang sein mit allem was wir wussten Nehme Anteil und weine um mich Oh Weide, heile die Herzen die ich gebrochen habe Mach mich rein und beginne mein Lied aufs Neue Dass ich nur Liebeslieder schreibe für die Jenigen die ich nicht liebe Ich reiche nur nach ihm, der in festen Händen Anderer ist Das, was ich in mir bewahre was ich schätze und verspotte was ich schütze und verstecke ist deins ----- GOOGLE TRANSLATED GERMAN INTO ENGLISH Willow, cry around me Bend your biggest tree down to the notorious hands of someone who understands no one I'm not the same It's based on nothing but my fault I lie awake at night Thinking of all the hearts I have skillfully broken It's cruel, I know In the end, they told me Now somebody locks me in and throws the key away Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, pasture That I write only Liebeslieder For the ones I do not love I only reach for him, who is in the firm hands of others That which I keep in me Which I value and mock What I protect and hide is yours Willow, cry around me Do not believe I do not know the life that I live in twain But it's still something I need to do I'm not the same I am neither special, nor hearty, nor kind I'm braying for a thousand smiles Yet I keep my own to hide behind it It's cruel, I know In the end, they told me Now somebody locks me in and throws the key away Because I'm not ashamed, oh no Oh, pasture That I write only Liebeslieder For the ones I do not love I only reach after him, who is in the firm hands of others That which I keep in me Which I value and mock What I protect and hide is yours Calling me and discord are social games for me Newspapers are overcrowded with lies too crazy to mention them You say they do not hurt you No consequences, I am happy We stand far above all that But oh no, this is not true This pastime takes its toll These tyrannical vices destroy your soul Unburden myself of everything I am and everything I do not want to be I love you (Oh willow, pasture, pasture) Do not doubt me Rewrite this action to see it all That I write only Liebeslieder For the ones I do not love I only reach after him, who is in the firm hands of others That which I keep in me Which I value and mock What I protect and hide is yours Bend your branches to the ground and keep me tight Let us be in harmony with everything we knew Take part and cry for me Oh pasture, heal the hearts that I have broken Take me in and start my song anew That I write only Liebeslieder For the ones I do not love I only reach for him, who is in the firm hands of others That which I keep in me Which I value and mock What I protect and hide is yours